Raising Triplets
by GleeFanatic1988
Summary: Santana and Brittany meet when they are young, they go to school together and graduate. Later on they have triplets and raise them. This story will focus on Brittana raising the triplets... My thrid fanfiction please please COMMENT good or bad Thanks
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Santana and Brittany

Raising Triplets

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Brittany and Santana have been best friends since they were three years old. The first time they meet was at a park down the street. Brittany was new to the neighborhood; in fact she lived right next door to Santana. Santana was with her mom at the park that day when she walked up to the little blonde hair blue eyed girl who looked lost.

"Hi my names Santana what's yours?" Santana asked.

"Mines Brittany and I can't find my mom" Brittany replied.

"I'll help you I know everybody follow me"

"Okay thanks" Brittany responded

"Yep no problemo"

"Here let's ask Puckerman, yo Puckerman were looking for Britts mom she's new and lost help us" Santana calls.

"Why should I what's in it for me?" Puck says.

"I won't tell the boys I beat you up last week for taking my gum"

"Okay, okay ill help lets look this way" Puck tells Santana

"By the way I'm Noah Puckerman but everyone calls me Puck or Puckerman" Noah says to Brittany.

"Hi I'm Brittany I just moved here I live somewhere around here I forgot, oh look ducks can we feed them?" Brittany says.

"Is this girl for real San where did you find here she's dumb" Puck states

"Shut up Puckerman I'm warning you she's my new best friend, don't talk about her like that" Santana says

"What's you gonna do Santana huh?" Puck asks

Santana balls her first up and steps up to him "You better say sorry or else"

"No way Santana, make me, she's a weirdo" Puck yells

"That's it I gave you a chance" Santana yells angrily at him, she jumps on top of him and starts punching him. "Say sorry you punk"

"Get this crazy kid off me" Puck screams

Maria Lopez runs over to her daughter and pulls her off the boy. "How many times do I need to tell you Santana do not get into fights with other kids act like a girl, tell him you're sorry"

"No mom you don't understand he's making fun of Britts calling her mean names" Santana yells

"Don't yell at me young lady and if Noah is making fun of someone tell and adult and who is Britt's?" Maria asks

"Sorry mom, Brittany is my new best friend she just moved here and she can't find her mom." Santana tells her mom

"Okay well you still need to tell Noah your sorry and we will help Brittany find her mom but I'm telling your father about this" Maria states

"No mom please, don't tell daddy, I'm sorry I won't do it again."

"Santana Maria Lopez you go tell Noah you're sorry and I'm still telling father about this end of discussion hurry up so we can help Brittany."

"Okay mommy" Santana says and goes over to Puck

"I'm sorry Noah" Santana says looking back at her mom.

"Yeah whatever" Puck says and runs off.

Santana walks back to her mom and they go off to find Brittany's mom. While walking Brittany leans over and wraps her pinky around Santana's pinky.

"Thanks for fighting Puck for me you really are my best friend and sorry for you getting in trouble" Brittany whispers in her ear.

"Anytime you're my best friend and your not stupid don't ever think that and it's okay I don't mind getting in trouble as long as you're happy" Santana whispers back.

They both walk smiling at each other with Santana's mom in front of the girls.

Brittany and Santana spent time together all the time. After the meeting at the park they were inseparable. They did everything together, piano lessons, cheerleading, dance recitals and even karate club but Brittany quit that she didn't like the idea of hurting people. As the years went by they stayed very close they even joined cheerleading in high school together. Santana always protected Brittany from anyone and everything. No one dare mess with Santana Lopez so they certainly did not make Brittany cry or the wrath of Santana was sure to fall on them. They ruled the school along side Quinn Fabray their other best friend. They were known as the unholy trinity. Santana and Brittany met Quinn on cheerleading in elementary school and they instantly became good friends. Quinn was never as close to the girls as Brittany and Santana were to each other. She always felt like a third wheel but she didn't mind too much after all she was Quinn Fabray she didn't need anyone she simply kept them close for their own good. It all changed during junior year in high school. Quinn noticed something different with her best friends. There looks were longer towards each other, their need to be close together as humanly possible and the touches, to Quinn those touches are to be shared with a boyfriend. They would hold pinkies and touch each other arms one time Quinn even saw them share a kiss. Brittany and Santana were never apart and Quinn thought that was weird even she would not be attached to the hip to any of the guys she was with Puck, Finn, or Sam. When they went to New York and Quinn broke down to the girls it all changed. During the summer after New York, all the girls gathered around a park that same park Brittany and Santana meet many years ago.

"B, S why are we here?" Quinn impatiently asked looking to Santana who was currently sitting on top of Brittany on the swing.

"Look Q its our senior year at high school and we only gots one more year to rule the school and we have something we wanted to tell you and we wanted you to hear it from us" Santana said.

"Is it that we stole her cell phone and sent sexts to every guy on her phone or that Lord Tubbington stole her phone and called China for three hours?" Brittany asked.

"Britts your not supposed to tell her that and no that's not what I'm talking about" Santana said.

"Oh sorry" Brittany replied

"It's okay B don't worry about it" Santana said.

"You two are ridiculous no wonder my phone bill was so high you better pay for it my mom flipped out and Brittany tell your cat to not steal my phone it's rude."

"Sure thing Q" Brittany replied smiling.

"Q don't worry I'll pay your bill, and we gotta tell you something" Santana says aggravated

"Fine tell me" Quinn states

"Okay Q me and B are dating, we kinda confessed our love over the summer or I should say I finally told her and she accepted it after New York, so now were dating and we wanted you to know so when we get to school tomorrow your not shocked." Santana tells her quickly

"That's great S and B I should be saying finally and I'm happy for you guys" Quinn tells them truthfully.

Brittany jumps up and runs over to Quinn to give her a hug forgetting the girl that was sitting on her lap.

"Don't worry B I'm fine no need to see if I'm okay" Santana laughs

"Oops sorry San" Brittany informs her and helps her up pulling her into the hug with Quinn.

"So is that what you guys wanted to say anything else?" Quinn asks them

"Actually there's one more reason, we are worried about you we only hung out with you three times in three months we didn't mean to make you feel left out we just want our old Quinn back the happy one we miss her" Santana says sadly.

"Guys don't worry about me I've just been busy I'm kinda dating this guy but I don't want you guys yelling at me for it, and I don't feel like a third wheel all the time and I no you don't mean it its okay stop worrying about me" Quinn softly states.

"WHO ARE YOU DATING?" Santana yells at her

Brittany puts a hand on Santana's shoulder and she calms down. "It's okay Q tell us, we promise we won't yell right Santana" Brittany says looking at Quinn then back at Santana.

"Yeah I promise, we won't yell" Santana says with a scowl on her face.

"Okay it's….." Quinn stutters

"We promise" Brittany says nudging Santana

"Yeah come on Q tell us" Santana says replacing her scowl with a smile as Brittany pats her shoulder.

"Okay its Puck" Quinn says softly and quickly

"Pardon, I must have misheard you did you say Puck?" Santana asks

"Yeah" Quinn says calmly

"You mean the one who got you knocked up two years ago and then left you and hurt you a lot that Puck?" Santana states.

"Wait there's another Puck?" Brittany asks confused.

"No Britts there's only one, forget it" Santana smiles at Brittany then looks at Quinn anger in her eyes.

"San you said you wouldn't get mad, you promised" Quinn says

"That's before I knew who it was QUINN" she states annoyed

"S, Q's right you promised so don't get mad" Brittany says calmly to her girlfriend.

"Quinn where happy for you I hope it works out with Puck and I'm glad there's no other Puck I would get confused." Brittany says smiling

"Speak for yourself" Santana mutters

"I'm sorry sweetie did you say something I couldn't hear you?" Brittany states kindly.

"No" she says.

She grumbles to Quinn "I'm happy for you"

Quinn grins and pulls her into a hug and whispers in her ear

"You are so whipped" and makes a whipping sound.

"B did you hear that Quinn says I'm whipped" Santana whines

"You are sweetie" Brittany states matter of fact.

"Am not" Santana grumbles.

Brittany pulls her into a hug and kisses her "You are too and I love you for that"

"I love you to B" Santana says

"Hey, what about me?" Quinn asks

"We love you to" Brittany says and pulls her into the hug

"No me gusta" Santana says while getting squished by the two blondes

"Yes you do San" Brittany replies hugging them. They continue walking through the park hugging and reminiscing on their summer.


	2. Chapter 2: The Graduation

Santana and Brittany

Raising Triplets

Chapter 2: The Graduation

Senior year goes by to fast and they soon come to graduation day. All the glee kids have songs to perform at their graduation. They agree to meet up and hour before to have a pre graduation celebration.

"It's the big day my babies growing up so fast" Maria says crying

"Mom I'm just graduating high school it's no big deal" Santana says

"Oh sweetie it is a big deal, what time is Brittany coming here, we have presents for both of you" Carlos says

"She should be here any minute and what did you get us?" Santana asks

"You have to wait for sweet Brittany to come here" Carlos says teasingly

"Dad don't say that you sound creepy" Santana says

"What she's a sweet girl and she made you a nice girl as well" Carlos says

"Yeah right" Maria snorts

"Hey I'm nicer now right poppy" Santana says

"Right baby girl, right" Carlos says happily

"Oh I hear the door bell could that be the honored guest" Carlos says laughing

"Oh God please don't" Santana says running to get the door.

"Hey beautiful" Santana says leaning in to give Brittany a kiss on the lips and hands her roses.

"Hey sweetie, oh thanks you for the roses there beautiful" Brittany says smelling them

"Not as beautiful as you" Santana says stealing another kiss

"AWWW" Carlos and Maria Lopez and Robert and Julia Pierce say in unison

"Shut it" Santana says walking with Brittany's hand in hers.

"Should we give them the gifts now or wait?" the Pierces asks the Lopez'

"Let's make them wait" the Lopez' say

"Oh man" The two girls whine

"Let's take some pictures girls and we will take more after with the rest of their peers." Julia says

"Maybe they can take one with the principle and that cheerleading coach of theirs" Robert says

"No" both girls groan

"Then no presents for you" Carlos says

"You guys are enjoying this to much" Santana whines

"Yes we are dearest daughter" Maria says smiling

"We don't mind we love everyone right San?" Brittany asks sweetly

"Right" Santana says to Brittany

"Great then it's settled, now lets start with the photos" Robert states.

After about fifty pictures done the girls leave to graduation in a limo that there parents insisted in getting them for their night. Soon all the student got situated and were ready to walk down the isle for their last final event as students of William McKinley High. The waited for the music to start and headed out while their parents waved like crazy maniacs. Once they got seated Principle Figgins started the ceremony.

"Welcome to William McKinley High School Graduating Class of 2012. I want to thank you all for attending our ceremony. Family and friends it's an honor to have you here to celebrate with this class. Now a few words form Mr. Schuester" Principal Figgins announces.

"I have seen all these young people grow up so much in the four years I have had them. I want to take a moment to tell you about five of these students I have had an extra privilege of getting to know. I would like all my glee kids to come up to the stage and take a seat on one of the chairs. I will call their name and I want them to stand up for me so you can acknowledge them." Mr. Schuester states

"The glee club also will be performing three songs for you throughout this graduation so Id like to start by having them sing one for you right now, take it away new directions" Mr. Schuester says

Rachel and Finn sing _"Grew up in a small town__  
><em>_And when the rain would fall down__  
><em>_I'd just stare out my window__  
><em>_Dreaming of what could be__  
><em>_And if I'd end up happy__  
><em>_I would pray (I would pray)"_

Santana and Blaine sings

"_Trying hard to reach out__  
><em>_But when I tried to speak out__  
><em>_Felt like no one could hear me__  
><em>_Wanted to belong here__  
><em>_But something felt so wrong here__  
><em>_So I prayed I could break away"_

Mercedes and Kurt sings

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly__  
><em>_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky__  
><em>_And I'll make a wish__  
><em>_Take a chance__  
><em>_Make a change__  
><em>_And breakaway_"

Mike and Tina sing:

_"Out of the darkness and into the sun__  
><em>_But I won't forget all the ones that I love__  
><em>_I'll take a risk__  
><em>_Take a chance__  
><em>_Make a change__  
><em>_And breakaway"_

Brittany and Artie sings _"__Wanna feel the warm breeze__  
><em>_Sleep under a palm tree__  
><em>_Feel the rush of the ocean__  
><em>_Get onboard a fast train__  
><em>_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)__  
><em>_And breakaway"_

Everyone sings

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly__  
><em>_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky__  
><em>_And I'll make a wish__  
><em>_Take a chance__  
><em>_Make a change__  
><em>_And breakaway_  
><em>Out of the darkness and into the sun<em>_  
><em>_But I won't forget all the ones that I love__  
><em>_I'll take a risk__  
><em>_Take a chance__  
><em>_Make a change__  
><em>_And breakaway"_

Quinn and Puck sing:

"_Buildings with a hundred floors__  
><em>_Swinging around revolving doors__  
><em>_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but__  
><em>_Gotta keep moving on, moving on__  
><em>_Fly away, breakaway"__  
><em> 

Everyone sings:

_"I'll spread my wings__  
><em>_And I'll learn how to fly__  
><em>_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye__  
><em>_I gotta take a risk__  
><em>_Take a chance__  
><em>_Make a change__  
><em>_And breakaway__  
><em>_Out of the darkness and into the sun__  
><em>_But I won't forget the place I come from__  
><em>_I gotta take a risk__  
><em>_Take a chance__  
><em>_Make a change__  
><em>_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"_

"Thank you guys that was beautiful" Mr. Schuester says and the whole audience breaks into applause.

"First on my list is Rachel Berry. She is an amazing student I've gotten to know. In freshman year she was bullied by some of her peers for being different. She was considered an outcast because she dressed differently and had a dream no one thought was possible. Well I watched Rachel almost everyday get a slushy facial which is what we call a sad school torment. I saw her wipe it off and put her megawatt smile on and walk down the school with her head held high no matter what anybody said. She suffered the most torment than anyone else because her peers couldn't see how much of an amazing girl she was. During this year peers started seeing her for who she really was, a smart, and well informed student. She started hanging out more and having a better year which is great am I'm proud of a few students who helped that happen. Although she put up with a lot Rachel always gave it her all in everything she did and I wanted to let everyone know that she is definitely going somewhere in life in fact she just got into New York Academy of Performing Arts and when she graduates they already offered her a job to do a little play called Funny Girls on Broadway so give it up for Miss Rachel Barbra Berry." Mr. Schuester announced clapping proudly.

"Now our next student has had a tough sophomore year but pushed past all her obstacles I'd like to talk about the second student on my list Quinn Fabray. Quinn is a student that has overcome lots of situations in her very young life. She was one of our few students who got pregnant in sophomore year and gave up the baby for adoption and had a hard time dealing with the stares and the whispers during her pregnancy. She got kicked out and thrown all over the place and finally settled in to where she belonged back with the cheerios after the whole pregnancy. Quinn built her reputation back up and was able to feel like a normal teenager again. All the glee club kids are so proud of her as well as her mother who is in the audience and I just wanted to say good luck at Ohio State where Quinn will be getting here degree for teaching lets give it up for Miss Lucy Quinn Fabray" Mr. Schuester announced clapping proudly.

"The next student is our class president Kurt Hummel. He is one of the only few gay student and was the first one to come out to the school. Kurt is very brave and has suffered bullies everyday making him leave but soon return back to where he belonged. Kurt has been with new directions form the very beginning. He has an amazing voice that we didn't always appreciate all the time like we should have. Kurt has to deal with the death of his mother at a very young age and had a hard time when his father got sick. We have been there for each other during our time in glee. Kurt showed us glee club is not just about singing and dancing but about respecting each other even if you are more popular than others. I would like to say were happy for you Kurt and can't wait to see what you have in store for Colombia in New York. Let's give it up for Mr. Kurt Hummel" Mr. Schuester announced clapping proudly.

"The fourth student is Artie Abrams. He is a student who is disabled. Artie was in a car accident when he was eight years old that left him paralyzed. He had to get carried into the auditorium for some of our performances. We raised enough money for him to take a bus with us so his dad didn't have to drive him but instead he donated the money for more ramps since he's not the only handicap kid at the school. Artie has been very kind and nice to peers and has a giving heart. He will be attending Lima Community College and majoring in the arts field. Good Luck Artie lets give it up for Arthur Abrams" Mr. Schuester announced clapping proudly.

"The last student but not least I want to mention is our valedictorian Santana Lopez. Santana has improved the most of all my kids I believe. She went form being a bad girl always causing fights and starting trouble wherever she went to a student who stood up to bullies that would torment other students. She even got a group together called the bully whips and helped get Kurt back to McKinley where he belonged. She is one of the sweetest people you can meet if you just get to know her which not very many people got to know this side of her. Only the new direction and hopefully her family can see the real sweet charming girl. She has been known to bully kids in freshman year even tormented some of the New Directions but she came along way thanks to a special member of the club I'm not going to say her name Miss Brittany Pierce but we are all proud of her accomplishments and her true courage when it comes to her loyalty. So Good Luck at NYU and give it up for our 2012 William McKinley High School valedictorian Miss Santana Maria Lopez" Mr. Schuester announced clapping proudly.

"Thank you Mr. Schuester that was very sweet of you. Before I begin my speech we have another performance by the new directions" Santana says while getting back to her seat on the stage with the rest of the club.

The whole group:

_So denied, so I lied__  
><em>_Are you the now or never kind?__  
><em>_In a day and a day love__  
><em>_I'm gonna be gone for good again___

_Are you willing to be had?__  
><em>_Are you cool with just tonight?__  
><em>_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well___

_Here's to the nights we felt alive__  
><em>_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry__  
><em>_Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon___

_Put your name on the line__  
><em>_Along with place and time__  
><em>_Want to stay, not to go, I want to ditch the logical__  
><em>_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well___

_Here's to the nights we felt alive__  
><em>_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry__  
><em>_Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon___

_All my time is froze in motion__  
><em>_Can't I stay an hour or two or more__  
><em>_Don't let me let you go___

_Don't let me let you go___

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well___

_Here's to the nights we felt alive__  
><em>_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry__  
><em>_Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gonna come too soon___

_Too soon___

_Here's to the nights we felt alive__  
><em>_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry__  
><em>_Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

"Welcome McKinley class of 2012. We all have been waiting for this day since we started here four years ago. I know my parents can't wait to see me out of their house with all the trouble I've gotten into here. I will miss this place more than anything which I never thought possible. We will all look back at this and say hey remember when we gave that glee club teacher a slushy facial what's his name oh yeah Mr. Schue or do you remember that annoying girl we use to have to listen to rant on and on about what she wanted to sing her name was umm oh yeah Rachel Berry or how about do you remember that bitch excuse my language that use to torment me everyday for four years and purposely steal my boyfriends and call me rude names just to make herself feel better, you know the one that we said will be alone forever cause no one will love someone that mean what was her name Satan oh no wait it was Santana Lopez that's right I couldn't stand that girl, and we will have a hard time remembering everyone's names while we look through the yearbook, who was that chick that got pregnant and was president of the celibacy club and cheated on her boyfriend I remember her Quinn Fabray or that gay kid that got prom queen junior year and wore a lot of fancy clothes Kurt Hummel how can I forget him, or that nice sweet ditzy blonde cheerleader that was part of the unholy trinity and always said those weird things oh I think it was Brittany Pierce, Or hey don't you remember that wheel chair boy who always wore vests Artie Abrams or the one girl who could bring down the house with her voice and stood up to others for others who was a cheerleader for a short amount of time and was friends with that gay kid Mercedes Jones, or how about those two Asians we never remember there names they guy danced amazing and man could that girl sing they were Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang or the guy that shoved kids into lockers and dumpsters and slushied almost all of the new directions and abused a gay kid David Karofsky or that's gay kids boyfriend that was cute he went to private school then transferred senior year Blaine Anderson or that football quarterback the captain of glee club the one who couldn't make up his mind who his was in love with and the one who lost his virginity and lied to his girlfriend about it that's a hard one hmmm Finn Hudson or what ever happened to that kid that was in sophomore year with us Matt Ruthermore or that's bieber blonde hair boy with the cute siblings Sam Evans or that Mohawk guy that got the queen B and head cheerleader pregnant sophomore year that slept with almost everyone who dated that female wrestler that can definitely take someone down oh yeah Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes. Don't forget who we are and who your peers and friends are they are important. These are not the best years of our lives there are many more to come and just remember don't forget your past it made you who you are today and keep those yearbook so you can look back and say yeah that was me and tell your kids about how you meet your true love in high school or how you remember how high school was. Just remember your time is limited, so don't waste it living someone else's life. Don't be trapped by living with the results of other people's thinking. Don't let the noise of others' opinions drown out your own inner voice. And most importantly, have the courage to follow your heart and intuition. They somehow already know what you truly want to become. Everything else is secondary. Thank you"

"Umm very well said I think Santana" Mr. Schuester said "Okay we have another song for you to enjoy so once again the New Direction final song as students of McKinley High's New Directions, Take it away gang"

The whole group:

_Another turning point__  
><em>_A fork stuck in the road__  
><em>_Time grabs you by the wrist__  
><em>_Directs you where to go__  
><em>_So make the best of this test__  
><em>_And don't ask why__  
><em>_It's not a question__  
><em>_But a lesson learned in time__  
><em>_It's something unpredictable__  
><em>_But in the end is right__  
><em>_I hope you had the time of your life___

_So take the photographs__  
><em>_And still frames in your mind__  
><em>_Hang it on a shelf in__  
><em>_Good health and good time__  
><em>_Tattoos of memories__  
><em>_And dead skin on trial__  
><em>_For what it's worth__  
><em>_It was worth all the while__  
><em>_It's something unpredictable__  
><em>_But in the end is right__  
><em>_I hope you had the time of your life___

_[Instrumental Break]___

_It's something unpredictable__  
><em>_But in the end is right__  
><em>_I hope you had the time of your life___

_It's something unpredictable__  
><em>_But in the end is right__  
><em>_I hope you had the time of your life_

"Thank you once again New Directions" Principal Figgins announces.

"Now to get your diplomas I'll read your names alphabetically" Principal Figgins says.

"Arthur Abrams BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"Blaine Anderson BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"Rachel Berry BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"Mike Chang BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"Tina Cohen-Chang BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"Finn Hudson BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"Our Class President Kurt Hummel BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"Mercedes Jones BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"Brittany Pierce"…. "Um Brittany Pierce please come get your diploma"

"Oh wait I did it" Brittany asked

"Yes now hurry I only paid for a certain amount of time hurry" Principal Figgens announces a little to loudly

"Oh look mom I'm getting a diplomat" Brittany said proudly

"Diploma Brittany Diploma" Principle Figgins says he leans over to the president of the school and says "are you sure she's suppose to graduate" He confirms it and he says "Okay well lets finish up then"

"Sorry about that next it BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"Our Valedictorian Santana Lopez BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"Noah Puckerman BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"Lauren Zizes BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"And now our class president Kurt Hummel" Principal Figgins announces.

"Thank you Principal Figgins I made a speech but I'm just gonna wing it because I don't want it to be to sappy. I want to thank all my member of new directions without you guys I wouldn't be able to come back especially you Satan I mean Santana and Miss Berry for being the best duet partner I can ask for you are going to be definitely amazing without a doubt. I also want to thank all our parents who have been here with us through the very beginning helping us grow and learn and teacher us right form wrong and helping us believe in ourselves. These four years have been magical; really when I look back at it I wouldn't change a thing. I mean it was so important to me to lose everything because I found out what the most important thing is – To be true to yourself. Ultimately that's what's gotten me to this place. I don't live in fear, I'm free, I have no secrets, I know I'll always be okay because no matter what, I know who I am and no one can change that ever. So Class of 2012 it's time for you to move on to what's next. But you must not let anything keep you from taking those first steps. Don't spend so much time trying to choose the perfect opportunity, that you miss the right opportunity. Recognize that there will be failures, and acknowledge that there will be obstacles. But you will learn from your mistakes and the mistakes of others, for there is very little learning in success. Let me help in celebrating our graduation by putting our tassels to the left now let's congratulate the CLASS OF 2012" Kurt finishes his speech while everyone throws their hats in the air.

"Okay parents we have one more song for all the graduating class to sing so please stay in your seats, thank you" Principal Figgins anounces

The graduating class sings:

_Yeah,Uhh...__  
><em>_Uhh...__  
><em>_Yeah..__  
><em>_It's the worlds greatest, Yo,__  
><em>_It's the worlds greatest, Come on,__  
><em>_Worlds Greatest, Ever___

_I am a mountain__  
><em>_I am a tall tree__  
><em>_Oh, I am a swift wind__  
><em>_Sweepin' the country__  
><em>_I am a river__  
><em>_Down in the valley__  
><em>_Oh, I am a vision__  
><em>_And I can see clearly__  
><em>_If anybody asks u who I am__  
><em>_Just stand up tall look 'em in the Face and say___

_[Chorus]__  
><em>_I'm that star up in the sky__  
><em>_I'm that mountain peak up high__  
><em>_Hey, I made it__  
><em>_I'm the worlds greatest__  
><em>_And I'm that little bit of hope__  
><em>_When my backs against the ropes__  
><em>_I can feel it mmm__  
><em>_I'm the worlds greatest___

_I am a giant__  
><em>_I am an eagle__  
><em>_I am a lion__  
><em>_Down in the jungle__  
><em>_I am a marchin' band__  
><em>_I am the people__  
><em>_I am a helpin' hand__  
><em>_And I am a hero__  
><em>_If anybody asks u who I am__  
><em>_Just stand up tall look 'em in the Face and say___

_[Chorus]__  
><em>_I'm that star up in the sky__  
><em>_I'm that mountain peak up high__  
><em>_I made it__  
><em>_I'm the worlds greatest__  
><em>_And I'm that little bit of hope__  
><em>_When my backs against the ropes__  
><em>_I can feel it__  
><em>_I'm the worlds greatest___

_In the ring of life I'll reign love__  
><em>_(I will reign)__  
><em>_And the world will notice a king__  
><em>_(Oh Yeah)__  
><em>_When all is darkest, I'll shine a light__  
><em>_(Shine a light)__  
><em>_And use a success you'll find in me__  
><em>_(Me)___

_I'm that star up in the sky__  
><em>_I'm that mountain peak up high__  
><em>_Hey, I made it__  
><em>_I'm the world's greatest__  
><em>_And I'm that little bit of hope__  
><em>_When my back's against the ropes__  
><em>_I can feel it__  
><em>_I'm the world's greatest___

_I'm that star up in the sky__  
><em>_I'm that mountain peak up high__  
><em>_Hey, I made it__  
><em>_I'm the world's greatest__  
><em>_And I'm that little bit of hope__  
><em>_When my back's against the ropes__  
><em>_I can feel it__  
><em>_I'm the world's greatest___

_I'm that star up in the sky__  
><em>_I'm that mountain peak up high__  
><em>_Hey, I made it__  
><em>_I'm the world's greatest__  
><em>_And I'm that little bit of hope__  
><em>_When my back's against the ropes__  
><em>_I can feel it__  
><em>_I'm the world's greatest___

_[*]__  
><em>_It's the greatest__  
><em>_Can you feel it__  
><em>_It's the greatest__  
><em>_Can you feel it___

_[Repeat * while:]__  
><em>_I saw the light__  
><em>_At the end of a tunnel__  
><em>_Believe in the pot of gold__  
><em>_At the end of the rainbow__  
><em>_And faith was right there__  
><em>_To pull me through, yeah__  
><em>_Used to be locked doors__  
><em>_Now I can just walk on through__  
><em>_Hey, uh, hey, hey, hey__  
><em>_It's the greatest__  
><em>_I'm that star up in the sky___

_I'm that star up in the sky__  
><em>_I'm that mountain peak up high__  
><em>_Hey, I made it__  
><em>_I'm the world's greatest__  
><em>_And I'm that little bit of hope__  
><em>_When my back's against the ropes__  
><em>_I can feel it__  
><em>_I'm the world's greatest___

"Thank you and congratulations to class of 2012 and please file out as quickly as possible"


End file.
